classic_questsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest:Trial of the Sea Lion (Horde)
| next = }} Third in the series that leads a druid to gaining . Objectives Find the Half Pendant of Aquatic Agility and the Half Pendant of Aquatic Endurance. Speak with the residents of Moonglade to learn clues as to where these items may be located. Form the Pendant of the Sea Lion from the two pendant halves. You need to be in proximity of the Shrine of Remulos to do this. Bring the joined pendant to Dendrite Starblaze in the village of Nighthaven, Moonglade. * Description For the second trial, you'll need the two halves that make the Pendant of the Sea Lion. One half draws power from the agility of the sea lion aspect, gliding through water; the other draws power from the incredible endurance of the sea lion aspect. Druids draw on both these traits equally to embody the aspect of their aquatic form. Speak with the locals of Moonglade to learn where the parts may lie, and bring both here to join them together. Once formed, take the pendant to Dendrite Starblaze. Progress Have you formed your pendant for me to inspect, ? If you need help in locating the parts, try asking the local populace for information. Not only will you find what you seek, but it will give you a reason to explore this wondrous and sacred glade. Completion You've completed the Trial of the Sea Lion, - congratulations. Each task in acquiring the pendant shows that both agility and endurance are necessary to act in harmony with what you desire to do underwater. Neither can exist without the other, and both cannot be done without your willingness to embrace the aspect of the sea lion. Remember these lessons well, and count on them once you have gained your aquatic form. Rewards * +300 Cenarion Circle reputation Notes The text of this quest is identical for both factions. The Thunder Bluff Flight Master can tell you where to find the pendant halves, or see * Half Pendant of Aquatic Agility * Half Pendant of Aquatic Endurance Clues ; From the Tauren flight master :In the Silverpine Forest along the edges of the North Tide's Run, a derelict boat rests on the shore. Out to the west of this lies what you seek, swim too far and the ocean will crush you from fatigue. It resides on the ocean floor in a lockbox, waiting for you to claim it. :You'll be hard pressed to survive a dive to such depths without aid, so take heart; a bubbly fissure offers renewed breath to divers seeking this half of the pendant. Use it wisely. ; From the Night Elf flight master :In the northeastern Barrens lies a pool of water sickened by pollution. The locals call it the Sludge Fen; the Venture Company has turned the once crystal-blue waters into a mire of industrial byproducts and waste. In the heart of this fen lies what you seek, name. :Be warned - the Venture Company does not tolerate trespassers, and they consider anyone who does not work for them as such. You'll especially be a target as a protector of nature, something they vehemently oppose. Quest progression External links